Kaninchen-Imperium
Far in the central west of the continent of Phaedros, lies the highly unknown civilization of the Kaninchen-Imperium. What is known about this land is that the population is created of rabbits who are bred in a warrior culture. Many travelers have crossed into the empire and have only been able to travel to the two large towns of "Der Bau" and "Paradise Steigt". But no outsider has ever had access to the crown jewel of the empire; it's heavily guarded capital city, named "Himmelstor". The capital is located a top a lake which is called "Murk water". With the city surrounded by a huge wall. It is unknown how long the walls have been around or who initially built them, but the Empire has built most of their civilization from within the sanctuary of the walls, and have built outwards towards the ocean. Politics of the Empire: With the one ruler deciding the destiny of the people, the emperor has no time to deal with the squable of his citizens on a day to day affair, so as to delegate his rule over the three major cities, there are groups of high councilmen who talk and rule over the cities and the day to day operations to maintain the city for his majesty. Each member of the councils are appointed by the emperor himself in order to keep a tight grip on his cities leadership. Though some in fighting may happen between council members, it is common to have such violence happen in a warrior society. But killings not authorized by the emperor himself are punishable by execution. So if a council member kills another, even if it was unintentional, that is still a punishable offense and dealt with swiftly. As for the outlying villages, they are primarily run by the leading family who populates the ares. Since rabbits are a species of high breeding capability, a small rabbit family can easily create a sustaining village. Military : The rabbit. Quick. Quiet. And cunning. The rabbit is a well trained warrior in all regards, especially given the nature of that they are seen as easy prey to those from afar. But once a threat is seen by the rabbits of the empire, Any threat will be met by overwhelming numbers of the Emperors army. With a massive population, the emperor instituted that half the population of the people be combat effective at all times. and that once a bunny is of age they are put into mandatory conscription to the army for at least 5 years. Training is rigorous with fighting styles such as hand to hand combat, sword and shield, but the most deadly of all the styles that the rabbit has, is the use of an arrow. For it is only known in legend that a rabbit and his bow can pluck the eye of a dragon from a mile away. The common footman is given his basic equipment. Lightly armored clothing with sword and shield, and bow with a quiver full of arrows. helmets are distributed on a stance of rank. Being the higher the rank you are the better armored your head will be. Technology: Not much is really known about the rabbits and what wonders they have hidden behind the walls of Himmelstor, but it is rumored that the production capacity for the empire is very high. That under the capital inside the lake, lies an ancient structure that is used to mass produce weapons for the army and resources to continue the cities ever growing buildings. It might be a magical place but it is a highly kept secret of the emperor and only his closest council members. But whatever it is, it is seen as a beacon for his majesty since the entire capital city was built above it in order to protect such a structure from ever being found by foreigners.